Oh InuYasha
by DragonRose13
Summary: These are some InuYasha... CHRISTMAS SONGS! Be afraid, be very afraid. I UPDATED! NEW SONGS! Read!
1. Oh InuYasha

            Hello, my name is DragonRose13 and I am an InuYasha psycho. This is my very first fic, but I am a very avid reader! I want to give a HUGE shout out to Smiley-Chan, you are so cool! 

                                    This is something that may frighten you all! 

Just to let you know, I **do** love InuYasha, and the gang. I wouldn't want to hurt them really (except Kikkyo, Naraku, Hojo, and Kouga, Grrrrr) this is a one time, funny bashing. 

            I own InuYasha! Ha-ha! (Bops lawyers on head with asparagus) No, but really if I did own InuYasha, why would I be doing fanfiction? They (sob) belong to the exceptionally talented Rumiko Takahashi-sama. (Sniffle) 

Now… on to the fic! 

This is to the tune of "oh Christmas tree" I don't own that either.

 Oh InuYasha, 

Oh InuYasha,

You are so mean,

I want to squash ya,

You pick on poor

Kagome-chan

I hope you get sat

And hit with a pan

Oh InuYasha,

Oh InuYasha,

You are so mean 

I want to squash ya.


	2. Miroku the Houshi

            Hello to all my, um, faithful, readers. Wow, I didn't know how it felt to get flamed. Now I do. It hurts. Like I said, I DO love the Inu-gang. I'm just having a little fun. Please don't take it seriously. Flames hurt. This is my first fic.

I LOVE MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Any way- here's some more InuYasha jingles

(By the way, I sooo own InuYasha *cough***not*cough*)**

{To the tune of Frosty the Snowman}

Miroku, the Houshi,

Had some very wandering hands.

With a golden smile, and his Kazana

Yet he was loyal to all his friends.

Smackity Smack Smack 

Smackity Smack Smack

Look at Sango go,

Smackity Smack Smack 

Smackity Smack Smack

Go Kirara Go!

There must have been some magic in that curse Naraku cast

For when he placed it on his hand, it began to float around. 

Down to Sango's bum, flew the hand of the hentai monk

But she whacked his head

Wishing he were dead

(Not really, she was just real mad)

Smackity Smack Smack 

Smackity Smack Smack

Look at Sango go,

Smackity Smack Smack 

Smackity Smack Smack

Go Kirara Go!

Searching for shards,

Over hills and past hot springs.

Where a hopeful monk 

May stop to take a rest

(Shippo asks him why

His eyes wander to Sango's chest.)

Smackity Smack Smack 

Smackity Smack Smack

Look at Sango go,

Smackity Smack Smack 

Smackity Smack Smack

Go Kirara Go!

I

I

I

I

I

I

\/          REVIEWS!


	3. Shippo the Really Cute Youki

Hi! Me again! Like to say hi to HoundingWolf, apology accepted, and sorry if I insulted InuYasha. I love him too. Anyways, here's yet another, um, wonderful song.

[How many of you out there actually thought I owned InuYasha???]

(To the tune of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.)

Shippo the really cute youki,

Had a very fluffy tail.

(Like Sesshomaru!)

And if you ever saw him

You would know that can wail

(About InuYasha!)

All of the other youki,

Used to laugh and call him names

(Like fuzz-butt)

They never let poor Shippo,

Join in any Youki games

(Like Climb-Up-A-Tree)

Then one cloudy feudal morn,

Kagome came to say

(Awww, isn't he cute)

Shippo with your foxfire so bright,

Won't come and help us fight?

Then InuYasha bopped him

(Bopped him)

And he cried out Ka-Go-Meeee!

Shippo, the really cute youki,

You'll go down in history 

(Like Orlando Bloom) 

Hehe, I LOVE SHIPPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review!!! I love those too!


	4. Walkin in a Japan Feudal World

Ok, I'm totally hyper-happy! EIGHT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In three days! It made me sit down and type, even tho I've got chores, eek!

Smiley-Chan: Yes I am! Thankies for all da reviews! My anime friend!

HoundingWolf: Hey! Mucho thanks for the reviews! I actually have people who read my stuff!

Also thanks to all the other cool people who sent me the wonderful reviews!

Still don't own him.

(Same tune as "Walking in a Winter Wonderland")

Bicycle bells ring

Are you listenin'

In Japan

Shikon shards are glistenin'

A beautiful sight

We're searchin tonight

Walkin in a Japan-Feudal world.

In the mountains we'll confront a demon.

And he'll below, "Be prepared to die!"

InuYasha will draw the Tetsueiga,

And win a shard in the blink of an eye.

Later on,

We'll conspire

While Shippo plays

With foxfire.

We'll face Naraku,

And we will come through,

Walkin in a Japan-Feudal world.

Well, what do ya think? Good? Bad? All you have to do is click that tiny button!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

\/    Here!


	5. Oh Kikkyo

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I got SIXTEEN reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm freaking out!!!! I'm not really supposed to be on the computer, seeing as I have homework, but who needs math, when you have InuYasha!?!?!?! Ok, breathe, breathe. Thanks to everyone reading this, AND reviewing for it. I was really nervous, seeing as this is my first fic, but you all make me feel sooooooo loved! Anyways, tell me what you think! 

I wish I owned InuYasha

(To the tune of oh Christmas Tree. Yes another one)

Oh Kikkyo

Oh Kikkyo

You're made of clay, 

Oh don't you know

You don't deserve

The dear hanyou

I hope that he

Does not choose you

Oh Kikkyo

Oh Kikkyo

You're made of clay

Oh don't you know.

Well, you likey?!?!?

Tell me!

I

I

I

I

I

\/


	6. Sesshomaru, your turn!

Oh, my god, oh my god! 19 reviews!!!! (Hyperventilates) Wow! I was **not **expecting such a reaction! (Calms down slightly) My mom's not home right now, so I have all the computer time I want! So… Here's the next chapter!

 I own InuYasha. (Glances around) I said, I OWN INUYASHA! (Sees layers advancing, carrying paper clips and mops) Okay, fine, I don't own him! Happy now?

 (To the tune of: I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas)

I'm dreaming of a white demon

He goes by the name of Sesshomaru

With his green henchman

And a girl named Rin

He is as icy as he can be.

I'm dreaming of a white demon

Who's after his younger brother's sword.

He has a tail that's fluffy.

Such a cool lil puppy.

I wonder why he doesn't smile.

I'm dreaming of a white demon

His poison claws do scare me so

Fighting off the fan girls, 

Putting his hair in curls,

I bet he's gonna marry Rin.

Short, I know!

Ok, please don't flame me about the curls thing. I just needed something that rhymed with fan girls! Please review!   


	7. All I want is the Shikon Jewel!

I just can't get over this…

22 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wow! I was running around screaming, until my mom told me to be quiet. Grrrrr. No one understands me. Yeah, I know, I'm just a big-bad, mad at the world teenager. Got a problem with it? Anyway, back to my hyperness… ^.^

 This one's a little stupid. I thought of it in French today. Uh, well here it goes.

Oh, and this one's for HoundingWolf, cause I, too think InuYasha gets sat a little to much. 

(I'm pretending I own InuYasha)

(To the tune of "All I want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth)

All I want from Naraku is the Shikon Jewel

The Shikon Jewel

Oh, The Shikon Jewel

Gee, if I could only have the Shikon Jewel

Then I could turn into a demon!

It seems so long since I could say

"Stupid girl, go make me lots of ramen."

Every time I try to speak,

I get sat, and then I must say Gomen.

All I want from Naraku is the Shikon Jewel

The Shikon Jewel

Oh, The Shikon Jewel

Gee, if I could only have the Shikon Jewel

Then I could turn into a demon!

Someday I'll get the Shikon Jewel,

And then my enemies will cower.

Watch out Sesshomaru, here I come.

All the world will fear my awesome power.

All I want from Naraku is the Shikon Jewel

The Shikon Jewel

Oh, The Shikon Jewel

Gee, if I could only have the Shikon Jewel

Then I could turn into a demon!

So, what do you think? I really hope InuYasha doesn't turn full demon! I love him just the way he is!

Reviews please!!! 


	8. Away Through An Ancient Well

OMG!!!! You guys make me feel soooooooo loved! 32 frickin reviews!!!! Wow! I literally fell off my chair, on to my butt (Yes Smiley-Chan, I do have a butt). I have a two page script for Drama I have to memorize for tomorrow, but now that I know I have readers, I can't disappoint you! So, I am kinda proud to bring you, from the demented mind of me, Chapter 8 of Oh, InuYasha!

I'm going to ask Rumiko Takahashi-sama if I can borrow InuYasha. Or at least Miroku

(To the tune of Away in a Manger)

Away through 

An ancient well

A sad hanyou awaits

For his friend to return

Meanwhile he contemplates.

The reason why Kagome

Won't leave his thoughts 

Shippo is playing

While Sango avoids

The hentai that she loves

Yet he won't leave her side

The hanyou looks up

Into branches above

Decides that Kagome 

Is his one true love.

He smiles at the thought of 

Seeing her smiling face.

He is glad that she fell, a-and

Came to this place.

Awwwww. If only that baka could just admit his feelings! Sorry, just had to get that out. (Looks around and sees that no one cares.) Review please!


	9. Sit!

Hooray!! I got 46 reviews! (Does hyper-happy dance) Wow! That freaks me out that people actually read **my **messed up stuff! 

Ok, I just have to say this:

The other day, I was scrolling down the list of fics. I always just look at the summaries and if they sound cool, I read them. So I come to this one, and the summary says that it is a MIROKU/NARAKU fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That is so wrong! I just sat there, in disgust. I didn't read it, I was much to horrified. I mean, Naraku/Kagome fics are bad enough, but this! No offense to the people who like/write them, but there is something severely wrong with that. 

Thank you!

Shout Outs:

HoundingWolf: Sure! I'll do your request!

Smiley-Chan: EEEEEEK! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry I made fun of your "wonderful Sessy"!

ArtemisMoon: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! Your friends Nicky and Neko-Chan sound, um, interesting…

Evil Furby Queen: Thankies! Me likey ur review!

ShadowFox-Mea: You make me feel so loved!

Thanks to all the other cool reviewers my stupid self forgot to include here.

Here it goes …

(I don't own him. But I have him anyways! I keep them all in a fishbowl in my room. Shhh, don't tell.)

**THIS IDEA CAME FROM SMILEY-CHAN AND HER FRIENDS. I'M JUST, UH, "BORROWING" IT AND CHANGING IT A LITTLE. I SORRY IF YOU PEOPLE GET MAD, BUT AT LEAST I ADMIT TO IT!!!!**

[To the tune of Jingle Bells]

Dashing through the woods 

On InuYasha's back

Behind me come the cries

Of "Grrr, you hentai; SMACK"

InuYasha's being mean

Miroku's being bad

Let's find out what happens when

The girls get really mad

Oh,

SIT! SIT! SIT!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

You boys will never re-al-ize.

That when it comes to dealing with them

It's Shippo's puppy eyes! 

Oh,

SIT! SIT! SIT!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Someday you'll get it strait, 

But as for now, 

You really are not 

Doing very great!

Hey!

Well, pweez review! Again, Smiley-Chan & Co. sorry I borrowed the idea! It's really good, that's all!


	10. Kikyo is Coming To Town

Okay, I know I said I would not be updating…but I lied! The Christmas season has put me in the mood to write some more songs, so be on the lookout! 

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. 

Ouch, I sprained my finger, and it hurts to type. 

~*~*~

Dear Santa,

I would like InuYasha for Christmas

Love,

DragonRose13

~*~*~

Dear DragonRose13,

No.

Love,

Santa

~*~*~

Well, I guess that means that I don't own InuYasha. Darn.

~*~*~

Kikyo Is Comin` To Town

(To the tune of "Santa Clause is coming to Town)

You better watch out

Because you're gonna die

You better watch out

I'm telling you why…

Kikyo is coming to town!

She's planning a kiss,

And she won't think twice,

Of killing InuYasha,

She's not very nice.

Kikyo is coming to town!

She steals souls when you're sleeping,

And the jewel when you're awake.

She's trying to drag InuYasha to hell,

So run away for goodness sake!

You better watch out

Because you're gonna die

You better watch out

I'm telling you why…

Kikyo is coming to town!

~*~*~

Hehe. I'm not very fond of Kikyo. Please review! 


	11. Oh Come All Ye Hungry

I know, I know. I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy. I'm a new person now! I cut my waist length hair to my *sob* shoulders. I'm quite sad. Oh, well. All you nice people came here for a song, so that's what I shall give you!

          I' like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed. I'd love to put all your names here, but there's so many!! 

But by the way _Kayasha11_, I did not *copy* any of these songs. The only one was "Dashing through the Woods". But I did not copy it. I took my extremely cool cousin, Smiley-Chan's idea and changed it to make it my own, which I clearly stated. So… I did not copy them as a certain reviewer seems to think. Humph.

~*~*~*~

I do not own InuYasha. As for Miroku…. He willingly chooses to live in my sock drawer! Honest! *nervous look*

~*~*~*~

Oh Come All Ye Hungry

(To the tune of Oh Come All Ye Faithful)

Oh Come All Ye Hungry

Gather round the raaaaamen!

Oh Come Ye, Oh cooome ye,

If you are hun-grrrry!

If your tummy rumbles,

Kagome will cook some luuu-unch,

Oh come let us all slurp it,

Oh come let us all slurp it,

Oh come let us all slurp iiii-tt

I love raam-en!

Leave no precious nooo-dles,

For Sango and Mirooo-ku,

Oh come let us all slurp it,

Oh come let us all slurp it,

Oh come let us all slurp iiii-tt

I love raam-en!

Lol. I was laughing while I was writing this. Well… what did you think? Please review. I'd like very much for this fic to get 100 reviews. I'm pretty close!

Thanks!

-Dragon


End file.
